


Blood on my Name

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood on my Name, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, The Brothers Bright, chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: I asked the incredibly talented @johnlocklover221 how she saw (heard) the Chimera-ish relationship between Sherlock and Moriarty and she gave me the perfect soundtrack, and the perfect words to the tragedy in The Bright Brothers song - “Blood on my Name.” So here is is, a reworking of both tales.“When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you - And the whole wide world's comin' after you - I've got blood, I've got blood on my name” ~ the brothers bright - blood on my name





	Blood on my Name

And the Chimera appeared, with the strength of a lion, the cunning of a goat, and the venom of a snake.

An omen, of the disaster that would befall him. And no twist of plot or manipulation of fate would save him, for the Chimera, the Chimera breathed fire.

Fire to devastate any who would follow and any who would find. And in the pool of darkness, he found her (him).

There were no sacred stars to guide him, and the fires rose under his skin, down to his bone, surrounding him, consuming him.

And the whole wide world came after him, the Hounds of Hell came after him. And then there was nowhere to run.

Cursed.

Finally.

In the grey, on the roof of the world; a lead spear, thrust down her fiery throat. Melting, spreading, burning from the inside out.

Only, the spear. The spear had thrust in his belly too, and it burned unbroken in them both, burned beyond the grave.

The reckoning had come. And there was blood on his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: in Greek mythology the Chimera, a fearsome femaale creature roamed the countryside unchallenged until Bellerophon (the son of Poseidon) with the assistance of Pegasus (his half brother) defeated her. In our tale, all suffer defeat.


End file.
